In our Boss's room?
by Salted Bottom Cracker
Summary: Gokudera obsesses over how much he loves Tsuna, to the point he blabs it out to his 'worst enemy' who apparently loves him?


This is a 8059 fanfic, though pretty much a big chunk of it is Gokudera having a big Tsuna crush~ :3

* * *

><p>Sitting layed back at his desk, legs propped up inside Tsuna's office, the young silver headed 25 year old man started sifting through papers as he awaited for his boss to come back. All that paper work was such a hassle, he couldn't stand just sitting there looking through all this paperwork, its not like there was a choice due to not that much happening in the mafia world. Not to mention it made the Tenth's job a little easier by doing all this meezly work, so he had to put up with it, since nothing made him happier then trying to make the Tenth as relaxed as possible.<p>

*Dwaddle dwaddle, sift sift sift* Half these papers didn't have anything to do with crap...why couldn't Gokudera just pass the job on to some other dope? Lambo...he might cry over something stupid during the middle, and have his little dweebling self who would probably rip everything to shreds, Hibari definitely would refuse. Yamamoto...lets face it, he's an idiot. Ryohei would be way to tempted to find a stamp that said extreme and punch it on everything. Then there's Chrome... she'd probably be gullible enough to do it. But alas, Gokudera didn't really feel like pushing the load on her...so it had to be himself. Who else more trustable with such a job other than himself anyhow.

Suddenly before he realized, 2 Hours had gone by, yet there was still no Tenth? Where was that persons presence that kept Gokudera working at his hardest?

Even if Gokudera never said it out loud, he was in love with the Tenth, no matter how much Gokudera tried to hint at it, the Tenth never noticed. It was better that way, but at the same time seeing how even after their school days, Tsuna was still infatuated with that Kyoko girl all the time, which was sad. Sad as in Tsuna was never man enough to walk up to that stupid girl and just say it.

If only they got together, maybe just maybe Gokudera could get over the Tenth, to some extent, knowing he was taken would taken the burden off of himself of trying to impress the Tenth into noticing that his actions all meant more than what Tsuna realized. Even still that was impossible, so playing along like he was already doing was good enough. Would there ever be a day he'd get to 'touch' the man that was ever so precious to him?

"Ugh...I'm getting lost in thought of touching the Tenth for real, I.." Scratches his head while accidentally knocking his glasses off.

The door opens, oh crud hopefully whoever was there, especiallyyyyy if it was the Tenth, didn't hear that.

Thankfully it wasn't the Tenth, but regrettably it ended up just that lame brain who hates everyone, except for little things, that darn pedo... what's he even doing here in the first place?

"Gokudera? Hmpf" Hibari spoke while surprisingly having a slight smirk off the curve of his mouth...

Pfft what was that grin coming from that mans mouth, it definitely had to mean something...Lets hope it wasn't because he heard him talking to himself outloud.

"So about Sawada, is he around? That baby told me I needed to get something from him.." that arrogant idiot spoke again.

"Well he's not around here so you can just leave"

Hibari walked over to the mans desk sighing, and afterwards acting as if nothing interested him, then headed over to Tsuna's desk...'What wait, why is he heading over to the Tenth desk, AND WHY IS HE LOOKING THROUGH HIS DRAWERS?'

Jumping out of his desk and walking over to the dark haired man "Hey you cut it out, no one gave you permission to looks through the Tenth's stuff" Gokudera yelled as Hibari just stared blankly back at Gokudera wondering what the silver head was getting so upset about. Hibari felt he had a general idea of what he was looking for, so why shouldn't he be able to rummage through everything? Him being in the discipline committee in school made him feel like, he was able to be part of it in the Vongola base, who better to uphold the order?

"Hmpf, I have no reason to listen to you, just go back to your pathetic work before I bite you to death" Hibari groaned not really feeling like talking to the mosquito bothering him.

"WHY YOUUUU..." Gokudera paused...realizing a fight in the office would probably tear up the Tenths spotless office. He'd just have to bring it up to the Tenth next time he saw him. Suddenly slamming through the door...

"Yo, TSUNA... oh he's not here? aw man... and I was just about to see if he wanted to play a game if he was free..." Yamamoto sighed to himself "Oh, Gokudera and Hibari you're hear?"

"I'm leaving..." Hibari grimmanced...one person was more than enough, now that the hyper active rabbit was here it'd only get more noisy. Looks like what Tsuna had to show him wasn't here anyways, so he pushed passed the other dark haired man.

"Hibari? Ahaha okay see you around. Yo Gokudera!" Yamamoto said in a upbeat fashion.

Why did this idiot have to show up too? "Go away, the Tenth is very busy and won't be here for awhile, I've got work to do so I'm not gonna play any of your stupid games so you can just forget it" Gokudera said...but at the same time, the perfect chance to pass this stupid job onto someone else was right in front of him...but the Tenth has been gone a long time, he'd be bound to be back any minute now right?

"Gokudera...ahahah that's just like you as usual, well see ya have fun with all that work" Yamamoto said as he left right behind Hibari.

Around 30 minutes later, Gokudera was getting pretty close to done, happy that at least all of the obstructions left, but where was the Tenth? He needed to see someone he actually liked come into this room...and Tsuna was long over due with his appearance, which was starting to become a lot more worrisome. It was possible he caught Yamamoto along the way though...so maybe it wasn't too bad. At least when it came to sports the Tenth wasn't into them either, so if he went, it was definitely out of feeling like he had to.

Twenty minutes later to his very surprised his beloved walked into the room. FINALLY the Tenth, the Tenth was here. Gokudera jumped out of his seat and launched like a rocket to grab a hold of 'his' Tsuna without letting going.

"TENTHHHHHHHHHHHH, Where have you been, you've been worrying me so much" Gokudera sounded as if he was about to cry, which was really weirding Tsuna out, but it was true that he came a lot later than expected, so he figured Gokudera had every right to be that worried...even if he'd be the only one to act that extreme over a few hours, especially with yelling in love instead of anger, like most people would do.

"Gokudera, its okay I just got stuck in a meeting after my visit with the Shimon Family" Tsuna patted Gokudera's back as he tried to calm the poor fellow down.

Before Tsuna knew it, Gokudera had happen to have latched onto Tsuna for a whole 10 minutes. Sometimes Gokudera could be just so hyper active, that Tsuna wondered what was wrong with the guy. His loyalty, although nice and comforting, could be quite a pain sometimes when his glomps lasted for a lot longer than they should.

"Oh Tenth, that bastard Hibari came into see you, after he saw you weren't here he came in shifting his way throughout your desk...I'm sorrryyyy I would've done something about that guy but if your office were to get destroyed I couldn't forgive myself"

"Hibari? Hibari came into to see me?"

"Something about Reborn telling you to give him something or whatever, he wouldn't tell me..."

"Oh okay thank you Gokudera" Tsuna than got up to sit at his desk, while Gokudera came up presenting the papers he'd gone through to Tsuna. Gokudera was kind of disappointed that the Tenth didn't show up earlier though...since he himself had to leave the office soon due to how late it was.

"AH the papers, Aghhh I forgot about this, there's no way I'll be able to finish looking at it unless I pull an all nighter, gahhhhh" The brunette started Tugging at his hair intensely.

"Tenth, its not like it has to be done right now right? You can just get up and do it tomorrow, although...your schedule for tomorrow is completely free for the first time in awhile, so you could always sleep in." Gokudera smiled as he lightly leaned onto Tsuna. By now Tsuna didn't really think much of such gestures anymore, since Gokudera seemed to do things like that to him all the time, he didn't think much of it anymore, just that Gokudera would probably act that clingy no matter who the Tenth ended up being.

"Tenth?"

"oh oh sorry gokudera, yeah you're right good plan Gokudera, maybe I should do that..."

"Is there something wrong Tenth? Your meetings did go over fine right? If anyone was disagreeing with anything you said, just tell me who they are, I'll straighten hem up for you!"

"No noo Gokudera! I just had a long day is all, I just need to rest is all"

"That settles it, you're coming with me Tenth" Gokudera grabbed Tsuna. How could the Tenth want to attempt working when he was in such a drained state at the moment? Gokudera couldn't allow it so he basically ended up dragging Tsuna to his bedroom.

"There you go Tenth, now go in there and get some rest you deserve it in your current state." Gokudera seemed to have demanded. Guess there was no choice but to oblidege, or he'd probably have one freaked out Right Hand man if he didn't. Tsuna just kind of nodded in agreement and started walking in till suddenly... Gokudera nervously brought up while rubbing his own arm "Was it anything to do with that Kyoko girl by any chance?..."

Tsuna turned around in shock...how did Gokudera figure that out? He hadn't mentioned anything about Kyoko for quite awhile, so why would that be the second thing that came to his mind?

"She said she didn't know..." Tsuna put up a false smile, then closed his door.

Gokudera gently banged his hands against Tsuna's Door 'I...I If she doesn't accept you...The person who loves you, who has loved you for longer than you could probably imagine, is standing right behind this door!' That's what Gokudera wanted to say, but he knew desperate matters like that wouldn't go over too well most likely. All he could pull out was an "I'm sorry, I hope you'll be alright Tenth" Heh, he knew he was extremely pathetic, but its not like a guy liking him would make up for the girl probably having turned the Tenth down.

After a few minutes of sitting in the front of the Tenths bedroom door he realized it was probably time to head to his own.

Next day, by the time he got back to his desks in Tsuna's office, Tsuna was already there working on everything he didn't have the chance to last night. Luckily it seemed as if he was in a better mood today than he was yesterday though.

"Hello Juudaime"

"Gokudera-kun hello. Oh! I left some papers on your desk to sort through to take over to my room and wait for me there after you're done dropping it off on the side table"

"Anything for the Tenth!"

"By the way... about yesterday, thank you, for forcing me to get myself to bed, without that sleep I'd probably have been worried non-stop..." Tsuna said in a kind of embarrassed tone. At the same time he didn't appreciate the fact he needed to wake up to paper work, but it was probably better than being in a crappy mood all day...

Gokudera thought that maybe this was his chance to finally say something, but no, this time always, something was keeping him from saying something. Why was it he could say nearly anything to the Tenth, but when it came to his own feelings it was a completely different story. Oh well, he just kept convincing himself it wasn't a problem, even though it truly was on his heart.

"Sure thing Tenth"

Like Tsuna asked him, after he got done with sorting, he walked towards Tsuna's bedrooms, little did he know an obstruction struck him in the hallway slowing him down a bit.

"Yo Gokudera, what are you doing?"

Ughhh that freak Yamamoto, just when you think the day is going smoothly, here comes this big hunk of worthlessness.

"Something for the Tenth you lame brain, anyone with a functional brain would realize that" Gokudera glared trying to get away from the man.

"If I can help you in anyway, just let me know okay? Maybe your brains could help me realize what you're talking about." Yamamoto said with a cheerful tone of voice, knowing it'd get on the other guys nerves.

With no avail, the idiot followed Gokudera all the way to Tsuna's room. Supposively he just wanted to keep Gokudera from being alone, bah as if he needed the company of someone he despised. So after Gokudera entered Tsuna's room and he dropped of the documents where they belong, he sat down in a grumpy tone, folding his arms, crossing his legs, and all around not looking pleased that he had to sit next Yamamoto on the bench in front of the bed

Not to mention... too much emptiness filled the air, at least if this buffoon wasn't here, Gokudera'd at least be able to talk to himself, or think about things other than being annoyed.

"Gokudera, do you mind if I said something crazy?" Yamamoto clean the awkward silence with a stupid question great, of course anything Yamamoto could say would sound 'crazy'.

"Whatever its not like you sound bright anyhow..."

"Aahahah well this is a bit hard" Yamamoto scratched his neck... "But I love someone who I know wouldn't love me back, should I tell them?" Yamamoto finished.

"What the hell kind of statement is that? How did you know about me? Are you trying to make fun of me for being in love with the Tenth! JUST SO YOU KNOW, he's feeling disappointed that Kyoko didn't give an exact answer of weather she liked him or not, how am I suppose to just magically use that as an excuse to say anything! It'd probably creep him out instead, me being a guy and all! What if she does like him, that leaves me out in the cold for any...chance" Gokudera stopped himself from spilling his guts out a little too late...

Yamamoto had no idea what Gokudera was talking about, he liked Tsuna? Well that sure was a tad surprising, well maybe not suprising since Gokudera's actions around Tsuna were a bit odd... but to go rambling about how he was in love with Tsuna to the person he 'supposedly' hated, well Yamamoto was sure confused.

"H-huh?" Yamamoto said with an extremely shocked expression on his face since...that wasn't what Yamamoto was poking at all. "Gokudera, I never kneww you were in love with the Tenth, I was talking about me." Yamamoto explained 'Though...after that huge confession...that makes what I was going to say, a bit harder...' He thought to himself.

"What do you mean? I just went out yelling my feelings about the Tenth to somebody ! ARGGHHHH" Gokudera went and grabbed for Yamamoto's collar hoping it would chock him long enough for it to be like he wasn't even there.

So does that make me the first person Gokudera's told about that? Yamamoto sneered, thinking he caught onto something good.

"I wonder what would happen if I told him for you?"

"DON'T YOU DAREEE" Gokudera grabbed on to Yamamoto's shirt even tighter

"I won't, how could I go off telling Tsuna such a thing when you're the one I'm in love with? I couldn't let him steal away something I wanted to make mine right? So you have nothi-" Yamamoto got cut off.

"WHAT THE HECK! Stop mocking me!" Gokudera yelled, as Yamamoto easily torn Gokudera's grasp away from his shirt.

"You know its funny, I never knew that this would be the way I'd end up telling you aha, but it works if I get to play around with you a bit"

Play around with him a bit? What the heck was Yamamoto on today? Yamamoto then tried to lay down a kicking moody Gokudera down on the bench.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Get. Off. Of. Me. Now..." Gokudera demanded in a serious town nowww Yamamoto was really pushing his buttons more then his usual lame self, what is he up to?

"You want me to 'get off of you?' Aha but that's what I planning to do Gokudera, calm down it'll be fun"

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT AND YOU KNOW IT!" And what the heck did he mean by fun? What was this idiot going to do that could be of any fun?

The dark haired man leaned towards Gokudera's ear and started stroking the shorter guys lower region. "You know they say the angry kind is the best you know?"

"Angry kind? OH YOU BET I'M ANGRY I'M GONNA BEAT YOU UP NICELY AND THEN WE'LL SEE HOW MUCH MORE YOU LOVE THOSE KINDS OF PUNCHES VERSES THE REGULAR ONES I THROW!" Gokudera starts to kick at the guy, Yamamoto always had a habbit of getting on Gokudera's nerves, but now he really pushed the limit. But all of Gokudera's kicks were missing. The more and more Yamamoto stroked at the silver heads member, the harder it got to kick.

"Ahah this is so interesting, so thisss is what Gokudera looks like at his most vulnerable." Yamamoto chuckled, but the more he pissed Gokudera off, the more fun it became to him."And look at how down here already nearly gained its maximum level, with someone you supposively can't stand, but I guess in all video games you try to defeat boss's because the characters can't stand the boss hahaha"

"Yamamoto...release me at once." Gokudera growled out. It was bad enough he was trying to do something, but to bring video games into this?

"But Gokudera you're lik-"

"I ain't no how liking this one bit you sick bastard, get your m-mind out of t-t-the gutt-er" Gokudera's breaths started to pick up a bit, especially due to Yamamoto gripping tighter, and at a faster pace. Then he realized...THIS ist he Tenth's room, the Tenths room, the room which the Tenth could be entering any minute now, he needed to snap out of it better and gain his strength back. If the Tenth saw or even somehow knew about this, it would blow his chances from ever being able to tell him he loved him.

"But Gokudera, if you weren't enjoying this why is 'this' up? I'm pretty sure that means you're turned on...and the way you're breathing..." Yamamoto smirked...

"AS if-"

"Are you thinking about Tsuna? Is that your excuse for it being this way?" Yamamoto's face looked pretty peeved off, in return also stopping the movements of his hand.

"Well... exactly, BUT yes I AM I'm wondering why a lame brain like you decided it was a good idea to molest me in the Tenths room when the Tenth could see me like this at any minute, how could I show myself to the Tenth again if that happen!" Gokudera scorned.

"Okay Gokudera we'll play the speedy game then" Yamamoto, though, he actually wouldn't mind if Tsuna saw the two of them, but saw this as a perfect chance to bait Gokudera with, for future purposes. Yamamoto started easing his fingers in the silvermans buttocks, with the precum he had developed.

"WHAT THE!"

"I'm preparing you, wow I must be smarter than Gokudera at this huh? But I guess you're worried about being bottom? If you wanted to you could always be top instead, but I don't think you'd be swayed into doing that..." Yamamoto explained.

"WHY YOUUU!... AH...ungh..."

'Kick the bastard kick the bastard, WHY CAN'T I KICK THIS BASTARD AWAY!' Gokudera complained inside his head, but he knew very well why he couldn't anymore, the feeling inside him were overwhelming himself, whether he wanted them to or not...stupid physiological reactions...

"J-j-just stick it-t in so this can AH!... get over as quick as possible..."

"Well if Gokudera's sure..." Yamamoto removed both of their lower garments, while trying to kiss the guy beneath him at the same time.

Yamamoto may be a stupid idiot, but when it came to sexual stuff, seems like he read up on his homework...great way to set priorities. He spent all his years of school mainly just filling the bubbles in on tests, because they seeemed right, not because of any real reason, Gokudera didn't get it.

"Sorry, seeing how the situation turned out all wrong and all...but I really do love you so I just I-" Yamamoto said as he unlocked lips from Gokudera.

"HMP-Fff get out of town, I love the Tenthhhh ahhh.I ahh... ahh HATE YO-Uuuu...ah.. AH! Ungh..."

"I know, I know, but maybe. maybe one day I'll be able to change that, besides I wouldn't believe you if you said you totally despised doing this."

So it was true...maybe the feel of Yamamoto's body against his wasn't actually too bad, unfortunately. But who cared about that if the body was attached to someone who was this idiotic, as well as not being the Tenth? The fact that Gokudera could get up and counter attack Yamamoto's comment made Yamamoto amused...it was like basically telling the dark haired man that he liked what he was doing to him. After awhile the air was filled with a lot of "Get off me Yamamoto", Gokudera and Yamamoto unable to hold their panting until they finally 'finished'.

Sitting there crossed armed, crossed legged, and irritated was Gokudera on a bench with Yamamoto again, waiting for the tenth.

'Hmm...Gokudera looks pretty irritated huh' thought Yamamoto, but he knew it was pretty much all his fault do to screwing up earlier.

"How the hell did this happen, Do you know how much I freaken hate your guts right now?"

"Gokudera-a...again...I'm sorry"

"Ohhhhh by the way YA-ma-MO-to..."Gokudera got up grabbed Yamamoto by the collar "I believe I owe you a little something I promised earlier"

"Huh? a present" Yamamoto questioned, as he started getting punched left and right several times on the guys face, then fishing with a punch to his gut. Yamamoto knew he kind of deserved it so once the punching started Yamamoto took the pain in as well as he could.

Eventually Tsuna dropped by, it seemed to have taken him forever to get here, but at last his savior was here to rescue him away from the perverted idiot! As soon as the Tenth got there Gokudera dragged Tsuna out of the room.

"TENTH! I demand you remove Yamamoto from the Vongola"

"umm Gokudera... haven't you done this before? What did he do this time?" Tsuna sighs, I mean it was obvious he hated Yamamoto, but it was ridiculous that he kept trying to pull this every so often.

Apparently during their chat before Tsuna got there, Yamamoto got Gokudera caught into agreeing to do it with him every so often, so that Yamamoto wouldn't tell Tsuna about their moment just now...The Tenth didn't need to hear about that.

"Welll...you see I can't say..." Gokudera mumbled, because telling Tsuna about the situation would be something like 'Yamamoto. forced me to...' but no that would make Gokudera too weak especially since eventually he was too overwhelmed to push back. He couldn't look weak in front of the Tenth, so all he could do was cringe in despair.

"Gokudera-kunnnn...stop trying to get mad at Yamamoto for once." Tsuna sighed then walked into his room.

A few months had passed by since the incident, apparently that girl Kyoko decided to go out with Tsuna in the end, which made Gokudera feel like it'd be even more obstructive to bring up his feelings to Tsuna. But at this rate him and Yamamoto had done it more times than Gokudera could remember. At this rate Gokudera felt like he was getting dangerously close to falling for somebody he just couldn't forgive himself for if he actually did. Today was it, today was the day he'd tell the Tenth, no matter if Yamamoto came in and tried to make it a bigger deal than it was,

"Yo Gokudera where are you going today?" Yamamoto tagged along all happily.

"Oh good, you're here...Tsuna's room"

"Woah this is a first Gokudera, are you really-"

"Don't get any big ideas, the Tenth is trailing right behind me.."

"Oh, okay Gokudera"

While waiting on Tsuna's bench, Tsuna finally came into the room, greeted by a Gokudera running to the front of the Tenth on his knees, talking as fast as he could. "TENTHHH! I know I shouldn't be saying this especially since you finally got the girl of your dreams, But I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU, and have been in love with you for years. Without you my life is incomplete and anyone who tells you otherwise is a liar, because even if I was forced to do things with that other person, IT was not my fault, and I tried to avoid falling for it, and I am just a pathetic and do not think I can ever be considered worthy to stand by your side with such thoughts!" In the room stood an extremely de-prided man. An extremely embarrassed guy, who when seeing this situation, didn't have the confidence to mention it was him who'd been talked about. And another totally blown away speechless unsure of how to even comprehend what he was just told.

"Woah Gokudera, what was that? I don't think I got any of that aha"

"You know exactly what I was talking about jerk face! Where's that big flaunting speech you were talking about!" Ugh,...the Tenth was being so silent...it was expected but it didn't make Gokudera feel any better...maybe sitting in this position forever would be his punishment, but that'd be quite alright to him. Several minutes of an awkward silence passed by until Tsuna finally could compose him self to kneel down and put his hand on the shoulder of a guy who obvious cared a lot about him, actually a lot more than expected, but that would probably explain his clingyness. "Gokudera...you know, I don't really know what to say to that...aha I don't know whether I should feel flattered or creeped out...I don't know if I could ever feel that way about you, especially since I'm going out with Kyoko now, but I do care about you so you shouldn't feel you have to leave my side over something so silly..." Tsuna picked up Gokudera's upper half so that it wasn't sulking in shame, and hugged him. Kind of awkward to hug the guy who said he loved you, but if he didn't, he'd probably be off the wall for awhile.

He did it, he finally told his feelings to the Tenth...It was a lot easier than he thought, making him regret not ever telling him before Kyoko...what if..and since Yamamoto didn't be a jerk and say anything, was that a big bluff?

What did this mean for Gokudera's future now... now Tsuna knows, now Yamamoto knew that Gokudera wasn't going to be with Tsuna anytime soon, so now he probably just dug himself a hole to be taken more advantage of. Great.

It seemed since then Yamamoto let up on forcing Gokudera into doing such things with him, it was about time he realized what he was doing to Gokudera's mental health...but about 6 months later Tsuna was getting married. Gokudera gave up on being too reluctant towards Yamamoto, he still couldn't stand the man, but somehow became more attached to him ever since Tsuna got married...At least one thing lucked up for Gokudera, was the Tenth would kiss Gokudera as a greeting everytime they met in the office with no one around...Kyoko was fine. As far as Yamamoto that could be a different story if he ever found out...It was no business of that bastard anyhow its not like they never said they were official, so hah in his face as far as he could tell!

Basically I was being lazy on the ending ending paragraph, but I'm personally not an 8059 fan 8D; [but this was fun to write oddly, but yeah I just couldn't continue to write it when it got further along XD]

This is MOSTLY based on a dream I had but basically The sitting on the bench and UP to the part Gokudera tells Tsuna was the gist of the dream [dream cut off before Tsuna could answer, and also Yamamoto wasn't there in that specific scene] Everything else was added to give it more of a point-ish I guess you could say XD?

Main reason I wrote ittt was to surprize friends though~

Should've expanded Hibari's purpose [which I would have done if I didn't add a crappy ending paragraph ahaha]

Hopefully the whole thing wasn't tooo terrible XD;


End file.
